


Roses

by CawCawAJ



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll
Genre: Other, Wonderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 11:29:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CawCawAJ/pseuds/CawCawAJ
Summary: A walk through the garden





	Roses

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having some severe moodswings the past couple of weeks, I missed out on a lot of things I said I'd do but I just haven't had the motivation to do them. I've also been forcing myself to study for tests, and a practice SAT test I have to do soon. I'm trying, I'm really trying to get back on track. I'm going to try and keep on track from now on. I'm sorry. Going to try and update my Supe!Hughie fic, and get on writing my Detroit: Become Human one too.

The hanged man swung to and fro in the winds of the season, pulled and pushed by the current of the angry air. Macabre as it was to watch the rotting corpse dangling from the tree, it was almost... Therapeutic for Alice to watch. Gentle upon the dying grass she stood barefoot, cut up to the knee in thorns from the rosebushes of this dear Rose garden she had stumbled upon.

"Poor, poor man." the young lady whispered, yet the words themselves did not meet her face.

Indifference settled in her eyes and she watched as the wind settled, leaving the corpse to hang calmly in place.

_What a strange place._

She turned away silently, looking toward the merriment of sound that polluted the air. Shrouded in the bushes of deathly beautiful white roses, Alice found herself being guided by intrigue. What type of people would make merry within the rose gardens in which a man hung dead from a tree? A rather tall tree, as well. Almost as if the owner of the garden wished for the body's presence to be seen by all.

Terrible business, it seemed. Alice crept toward the sounds, stepping as if in a trance into the bushes of roses. The wounds of her legs renewed and she felt the sharp points of deadly beauty slash into her ivory skin.

The merriment grew louder, yet little Alice was unable to truly make out the words being said. Even as she pushed and pulled at the bushes to allow herself access deeper into the maze, she could not hear the voices clearly enough to formulate the words being spoken.

Not, of course, until she had made it to the center of such entertainment. The scene before her, while horrific, was rather enchanting. The beauty of the long stretch table being filled with the most appetizing of meals as the monsters that sat within the chairs ate at it was... hypnotic.

Inhuman as these humanoids may have appeared, they neared not in description to the head of the table. Why, the mongrel of a woman reminded Alice of a spider, yet somehow gave her familiarity of a goat. This strange creature of heinous divinity looked upon her as she arrived, bloodied and torn from her woes of journey from far beyond, and fixed dear Alice with a grin.

"Why, dearest sister, it is about time you have joined us!"

Alice, poor little Alice, sunk into the earth where she stood. The image of her eye blackened and no more was she allowed to witness the beauty of such horror. However, her eyes were allowed to feast upon the sight of a rather plain white room when vision was restored.

Gentle as she awoke from her slumber, she gave a chilled sigh of disappointment. Within the white room, she had awoken once more, pulled from the enchanting realm of her sweet escape from this dreadful place. Reality, it seemed, believed in a sickly form of beauty. She was unloved in the world's attempts to "fix" the brokenness of her mind's eye.

Though she knew it would be a hollow day, she longed for the night to take her once more to her beloved Wonderland.


End file.
